Call of Duty: World Domination
by arusas9009
Summary: This is a story that in no way connects to the CoD world. It is the closest that I could come with to a war-like event. So its a story about a man who's quest is to take over the world no matter the cost. He'll do it by any means neccecary, along with the help of his friends. And he will succeed or die trying.


The Supreme Court. A man is whistling the song 'Everywhere I Go' by Hollywood Undead. He is about 18 years old, and handcuffed. He is escorted by 4 guards and the commander of them. The Commander turns to him.  
"Be quiet." He said. The man looks at him, his light brown skin absorbing the light. The deep brown eyes look at the officer.  
"I don't think so, Seargent Jones." He kept whistling and the Jones peered at him.  
"Listen, uhhh Omar was it? You're here for your court date with the supreme court so you listen to me." They kept walking and Omar kept whistling. "That's it." He took his taser and hit Omar's chest with it. Omar stumbled a little but laughed. "Something funny?" Jones said. He looked at him with a smile.  
"You have no idea." Omar said.

"Captain Blake." his lieutenant said. "What can I do for you?" Blake walked over with a file to where his lieutenant was sitting.  
"We got a case. You and I gotta check it out."  
"What kinda case?" Davidson asked. "A kid. 18 years old. Almost 19 years old. Names Omar Khan. We need to do an investigation."  
"What'd he do?"  
"He killed a shit ton of people in Minneapolis."  
"So why does the Maple Grove police department have to deal with it?"  
"Cause this was his home town... and all the Minneapolis police officers are dead." Davidson sat up.  
"What now Blake?" "He walked into the department with an assult rifle hidden in his cloths. He walked over to the desk and pulled it out. He shot the attendant and murdered everyone in the room. He walked around and killed everyone officer and prisoner. A single man killed over 100 people. Save 1. His bestfriend, Kyle Smith. Kids goin to the Supreme Court."  
"Damn. So uhh what do they want us to do?"  
"Interview his family, find out whatever we can. See if there's any reason he did it, other than to free his friend. And where he got the assult rifle. It's fricking January 13th 2017. They arrested a 18 year old kid at a bar. He had all rights to be there. And assult rifles are illegal, since 2013. How'd he get one?"  
"I don't know. But we have to find out." Davidson said.

Omar walked with Jones still whistling. Omar laughed again. Jones stopped the group. "What's so funny this time?" He said. Omar smiled and kicked Jones in the crotch and headbutted him. He quickly turned around to the nearest guard. One of them raised their M8A1 and fired. Omar ducked down and it killed the other. He charged and ducked as he fired again breaking his handcuffs. He grabbed the gun of one soldier and he shot it at another. He slipped the bowie knife out of the soldiers belt and threw it at the last. He shot the soldier he was holding and turned around. He dropped the assult rifle. 100 congressmen were waiting. He picked up an M60 with a full clip of ammo. And walked down the hall towards the courtroom. He walked in. He put his comm that he took from an officer down. "Kyle," He said as he shut the door behind him. "Lock all doors until I give the ok." He said. He shouldered the gun and pulled out his 2 Tac-45's. He shot the guards on either side of him and another two at the entrance door, as he came through the prisoner door. He put the pistols into their holsters and clapped.  
"Excellant jobs gentleman for the past few years. Really. But you're all gathered here today for 1 reason." He said. "My reason. You see my family has been rejected at everypoint. As far as I know. In India, all Muslims were driven out. In South America we were dirt poor, and sad. Even my mothers family. And now in America we are a race that is hated by many. Islam is considered the terrorist religion by so many. But after today, the United states will no longer discriminate." One of them tried to get up and open a door nearby. "It's no use." Omar said.  
"Well what is it you want exactly?" One of them asked. He reached inside his coat. "Officer Jones carried this." He said. He rolled down a slip of paper. "It's a treaty. And you all have to sign it. Unless you want to be shot." He said. He handed it to the nearest person. "Pass it around." The main Congressman spoke.  
"What exactly is this treaty?"  
"I'll break it down for you. It says that in turn for not invading America, with my allies, you will sign over the United States under my command. It requires yours and the Presidents."  
"What of the Governers? Senators? Secretaries?"  
"As you can see all of the secretaries have already signed it. As we speak the Governors and Senators are being killed simoultaneously. Security throughout the building has shut down and the guards are being killed."  
"And how do you propose to get the Presidents signature?"  
"He is returning today and he is arriving at the White House in a matter of minutes. The Vice President and him will be in the Oval Office. And even if you try to reach and warn them you will be unable. I have shut down all communications throughout Washington D.C. People will think it's just interrupted service. I will offer him the same deal as you." He said. The man gulped. Omar laughed. "How many of you have signed it?" He said. Out of the 100 people 73 raised their hands.  
"And how do you propose to get the military to listen to you?" Another Congressman said. "This treaty signs over the United States to me. They vowed to protect and serve their contry. I plan to hold them to that. If they drop out I'll take any money that they have taken over the years of military service." The man grumbled. A woman spoke up.  
"What happens if we don't sign the contract?" He pulled out his military gauntlet. "I kill you all and give the command to invade the U.S.A." He said with a smile. The final one signed the contract. "Pass it down to me." He said. The passed the paper down throughthe rows and he took it. "Well people." He said. "Thank you for your cooperation."  
"What now?" One asked. "I'm glad you asked sir." He said. He unshouldered the M60 and fired around the whole room. When the clip was done, he reloaded. He saw the others get up. "All of you up. And if you don't I'll track down your families and murder them to." He said. About 12 of them got up. He finished them off quickly. He put on his glasses. He saw 2 heat signatures. "Oh and I just put on thermal glasses." He shot and killed one of them. "And I see you." He said killing the other. He put his hand back onto his comm.  
"Kyle, unlock the doors... and begin the attack downtown." Kyles face appeared on his screen. His armor covered his whole body. He was loading an AN-94. He shouldered a SWAT-556. "Ready."  
"On my mark. 3... 2... 1... MARK." Kyle nodded and jumped out of his vehicle. He transfered it to his ear comm. "Remember, just vandalism. Don't kill on purpose. When the cops show up keep heavy fire on them. Eventually they'll send a swat team. And if we succeed the Secret Service will come with their weapons. Kill them." He said.  
Kyle laughed. "You got it." Kyle said. Omar walked out and saw the scattered bodies of guards and some of his men. One of his generals walked up to him. "We've secured the place." He said. Omar handed over the M60 and took an AUG. "Nice work Drew. Get Daniel in here and go join the fight on the streets." He nodded and walked away. He looked at his gauntlet. "Raymond, come in." Raymonds face came onto his screen.  
"Omar." He said. He was in a black suit and tie, with sunglasses on. "We're ready."  
"Alright. You and the soldier go and replace the two Secret Service men guarding the oval office. Tell them that they got orders to go to down town. Once you do that send out the same order to the others. The head of the service is dead now. You're his replacement. Tell them that." "Alright." Omar grabbed his motorcycle and drove to a hill that overlooked the White House. He unshouldered a sniper rifle. He looked through the scope. The President and the Vice sat there. The vice was a woman. President Samuel Davidson. And Vice President Natalie Erickson." The sniper was not meant to shoot bullets. It was a gun that could grapple. "Raymond are you in position?"  
"Yes sir. The Secret Service are leaving."  
"Contact me when the last one reports gone." He said. He waited. And counted the seconds. 43... 44... 45... 46... 47... and yet he received nothing.  
"Kyle do you see any Secret Service?" He asked.  
"Yes. Several vans full of them are here. We've pushed back their path. They're trying to outflank us but our snipers on the roof are keeping them at bay. We've got 'em pinned down. Whats the status on the president?" He asked.  
"Waiting for Raymonds ok." He said.  
"Got it."  
"Keep pressing them. Surround and kill off every last one of them." He said. "Yes sir." He said. Omar waited. 89... 90... 91... 92... 93... 94... 95... 96... 97.  
"OK." Raymond said. Omar launched the grappling hook and tied it to himself. He slid down towards the room with his AUG unshouldered. He shot down the window. He fell in and killed the guard inside. He took out an Executioner. "Alright Mr. President and Madam Vice." I need you to sign this." He said handing them the treaty.  
"What is this?" "It signs the United States over to me."  
"And why would I sign this?" He said.  
"I have your family in custody." He said. He showed him his family on his gauntlets. "Guards!" The vice president called. Ray and his soldier walked in. "Kill him." She said. "I said kill him!" Omar smiled.  
"Raise your guns and be ready." They raised their weapons and stood there.  
"You managed to infiltrate the Secret Service?" The President said.  
"Yes." He said. "Sign it. Or they die and I invade the United states. Your choice. I just need your signature and your family will be spared. And the U.S. will be to."  
"Any other options?"  
"I invade the U.S. Killing hundreds and thousands of people." He said. "And your families die." He said. The President still looked unsure. "Think of it. I would bring the U.S. to an era of peace. I would strengthen our military, economy and politics. Your family lives. And peace with other countries." The President picked up a pen.  
He gave it to the vice president. "I'm ordering you to also to secure it."  
"You're going along with it?!" She said.  
"Yes. As long as I'm commander and cheif and so are you." She nodded and signed. He took the pen.  
"I think this is the wrong call." She said angrily. He slowly signed the paper. "Thank you, for your help." He said. "Release the family." He said into his comm." He shot the Vice President and then turned to the president. He aimed and put a shot into his eyes. The Presidents body slumped down. "Give me access to all televisions through the U.S." He said. "You're on." Drew said. "People of the United States of America. I have this." He said lifting his treaty. "Signed by all the Congressman and the President and Vice President. The U.S.A is now mine. They signed it over to me and are now all dead. I own the United States. To all of you military people who think you can contest against me. I own you and this place is now under my control. You follow your oath. And if not, any money you have from years of military service will be extracted from your accounts. And I have new rules for this new rule. Now it's not a democracy. It's a dictatorship. Soldiers are coming to every state and I want all military men to meet them in the capital of each. My army vastly outnumbers the U.S.A's. You wouldn't stand a chance. You still have all of your rights but I am the ruler. Any problems and you'll take it up with my soldiers. He showed the President's and the Vice's bodies. They're dead and if you oppose me so will you. You can't speak against the Government. I own you. This is my personal dictatorship. I rule now and the Army is under my control. I want all soldiers to meet in Washington D.C. by the end of the week. All flights will not take place unless you are a soldier. If you don't come you'll be considered out of the Army. And all of your money you've earned." He paused. "And that is all." He shut off the comm.  
"Quite a speech." Raymond said.  
"That was the point."  
"Well I think you got it across."  
"No doubt. Stay here and keep control of the White house. Give the orders." He said. He reloaded all of his weapons. He walked outside just as Ray spoke.  
"I need soldiers on in front of the White House and forwards into downtown." Omar hopped onto his cycle and drove downtown. He climbed a ladder and stood on the roof.  
"Give me the sniper." He said to his soldier. He took the Barret 50 caliber. He aimed downwards. At least 200 of the Secret Service, SWAT, and Police teams remained.  
They were completely surrounded by his soldiers. He aimed down and shot through a black van hood exploding it. At least 10 men died. "Soldiers, advance." He said. His soldiers moved in closer. A few helicopters of SWAT teams circled the area, trying to pick off his men. Snipers were going on the roof opposite of him. He gave the sniper back to the soldier and pointed at the men across the street.  
"So what now?" Kyle said on his intercom. "I'll take care of it."  
"Okay." Kyle said nervously. He aimed for the helicopter pilots. He shot one and it crashed into another. Only 3 remained. He took an M4A1 with a grenade launcher. He aimed and shot the rotors off 2. He cleared the hull of the final one and it smashed into the 2 spinning below. They crashed into the midst of the remaining forces. It seemed the shooting had stopped save a few stragglers, who were quickly killed off. Omar parachuted down. He took out his Tac's. He walked around looking for any people who were alive. He shot killing a few. He walked around. Kyle joined him.  
"Our men are picking off the last of the stragglers and survivors."  
"Good. Any status on the military?"  
"They're not scrambling anymore. They won't attack because of the treaty." "Good. That means I own them now. They follow my rules."  
"I'll make sure they know."  
"What about other countries?"  
"They won't do it. They can't invade because they're still allies with us. We own the United States. They are allies with us."  
"Looks like my plan is working."  
"4 years in the making."  
"At this rate by my 19th birthday I'll have my dream. I'll rule the world and all of it's people."  
"That's the dream my friend."  
"Yes. Did you get the Russian people to sign the contracts?"  
"Yeah. They don't completely know what it is. I got Un to sign it to."  
"Good. Invite them to the White House." He said. "Get Kusi, Chris, and Daniel to come. They'll be alongside me. I want you to direction our forces ready." He said. "Alright." He said. "Kusi, Dan, Chris tommorow at 2:00 be in the Oval Office." He nodded.  
"Well?" "They'll be there."  
"Good."  
"So who next?" He said.  
"Canada." He said. "We play our cards right we can take them in a day or two." He contacted the two leaders.  
"Un. Torevshi. Tommorow I want you to meet in the White House. We succeeded. I need you to visit me so we can work out a new plan." He said. They nodded and replied yes and Omar smiled. He shut it off. Kyle walked over.  
"Well?"  
"It's good. Ties up some loose ends." He said. 


End file.
